Seduce Me
by BloodAndBullets
Summary: [Drabble] He's seducing me, and I could barely believe that it was working.


I didn't know how it exactly happened. But the only thing I remember was walking down the hallway to make my daily rounds as a prefect. I made sure everyone was settled in for the night, and double checked my list of names before I retire inside the safety of my own room. It all happened very quickly; and I didn't expect it coming. I was taking my time walking; hands shoved inside my pockets when Kaname suddenly dragged me into his own room.

His reflexes were fast, and I had no single word to say; nor a single thought to ponder when he pushed me – right into the closed door that he just pulled me into. I made a move to push him away, but ended up with my back glued even harder to the wooden frame.

His features held a confident smirk; one that displayed power and authority. I let out a sigh as a bead of sweat dripped from my temple. He looked at me as if I were an expensive toy, admiring each patch of exposed skin while he stretched out his arms on either side of my head.

He's seducing me, and I could barely believe that it was working.

"Kaname" I growled, trying to put him off with a glare; though I admit excitement was slowly rising within me when I saw his feral wine-red eyes staring back. I avert my gaze, but then I felt his fingers coil around my chin, and forced me to look into those fiery orbs. He was smiling now – seductively, and with a hint of arrogance as he lowered one arm to pull me to him, our bodies fitting together like lock and key.

He tilted his head, and whispered in a low, raspy voice, "Alone at last"

I shivered, and I involuntarily grabbed his upper arms when a tingle ran up and down my spine. He leaned closer, and I swore my heart skipped a beat when he started caressing my cheek with his other hand, his playful eyes still flitting across my face. "Zero…" Kaname whispered, now using the same hand that was stroking my cheek earlier to pull at the locks on my neck, forcing me to turn away from his gaze.

However, as I grimaced at the rather painful tug at my hair, I felt his tongue on my ear, slowly tracing its outer lobe, playing with the metal piercings, until he descended on my cheek, licking his way down to my angled neck and stopping there to give one, sensual kiss. I moaned in his grasp, and my body squirmed when his hands started to feel up and down my back, pressing on my weak spots, his fingers skipping at the curve of my spine. He squeezed my waist, and I threw my head back when I felt him grind into me, his fingers now slipping inside the back pockets of my jeans.

Kaname chuckled as he pulled me closer, "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I answered, with a hint of seduction, as my arms now settled around his shoulders.

Giving me another smile, he lowered his head. I was expecting a kiss, as I was closing my eyes for the impact of skin but was surprised when I felt him bite my lower lip. His fangs scraped at the thin skin, and I jerked back in a fit of surprise. I made a sound of disapproval, and tried to force myself on him but was stopped with a quick turn of his head. One hand then traveled up my back and settled into the back of my neck, angling my head as he moved closer to me.

He kissed me hard at first, and the sudden interruption of his tongue inside my mouth was like a gag being shoved down my throat. It was messy; sloppy and all teeth as I responded back eagerly. I felt my cheeks burn at the intensity. Saliva was dripping from our mouths, and Kaname only kissed me deeper, once in a while transitioning from my lips to my neck. I purr at his mouth on my throat as he made those toe-curling kisses, feeling my skin being peppered with love bites and hickeys. His pace slackened, and his tongue made a trail up to my jaw, where he started to suck on a spot just below my ear. My legs were wobbling, and my moans were getting higher in pitch as he kissed me once again, this time, more forceful.

His hips moved, and I tightened my arms around his shoulders when he whispered dirty things in my ear, making me dizzy as he gave a needy thrust through his thick pile of clothes. I pulled at his hair to urge him on, and I didn't hold my voice back when the hand on the back pocket my jeans started to squeeze me. "Fuck…Kaname" I swore at the musty air, desperate to get his hands elsewhere.

But as I detached my arms from his shoulders, he ceased his movements, and I stood there limp, hot, and in a frantic state of release.

_Fucking tease._

Glaring through messy bangs, I made sure that he knew I was angry, but my eyes were unfocused. Sweat was dripping from my hair, and my clothes were in disarray. Kaname chuckled again as he pulled at the red cravat on his neck, followed suit by his pristine jacket.

"Zero, look at me"

Hearing his words, I looked up to stare at his eyes; those eyes that were burning with want and lust. I shiver at his gaze, but found myself wanting it when I felt the same. His eyes scorched me – like he was undressing me with those ruby red pools. I felt wanted, and I welcomed him with a reach of my arm around his neck. "Take me…" I said, never breaking our lustful stare.

Kaname smirked, pushed me flush against the door and began unbuttoning my vest.


End file.
